


Fins

by Broken_Logic_And_Fandom_Trash



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Logic_And_Fandom_Trash/pseuds/Broken_Logic_And_Fandom_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark, a professional diver, finds an injured Merman while diving one day, and has to make a lot of difficult decisions: Like keeping him secret, or revealing him to the public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad First Impressions

Mark was a diver, who'd venture into the sea and take pictures. He'd sell some of his photos, but would keep those he found interesting.

 

One day in particular, however, he found something strange on his most recent expedition.

 

Mark stared at one photo that was confusing him. He phoned up his friend Danny Sexbang, one of the scientist down at Grump Labs.

 

"Hello." Danny said, voice smooth.

 

"Hey," Mark said, "Uh I found something weird while diving and.. I need your help indentifying it."

 

"Alright, what does it look like?" Danny questioned.

 

Mark looked at the photo. "It looks like a tail, it's green, it's got really easy to see scales, and compared to some of the other objects in the picture and my shadow it's tail is a bit longer than a pair of legs."

 

Arin could be heard laughing on the other end, meaning Mark had been placed on speaker.

 

"What, did you find a merman?" Arin mocked.

 

"Well, it could have been someone making a video or taking pictures of their own. But it's highly unlikely for them not to have an oxygen tank of some sort at that depth, since they can't get to the surface quick enough." Danny explained. "But it could be concealed somewhere so it wouldn't show up."

 

"Oh." Mark simply answered.

 

"If you find it again, take better photos. I might be able to analyze it." Danny said.

 

Mark nodded, then saying, "Alrighty."

 

And he hung up, grabbing his camera and diving gear. He changed into the diving gear, and went to the ocean, diving in.

 

He swam around, camera ready, and then he caught a glimpse of a blue version of the tale he had seen.

 

Mark snapped a photo, swimming after what owned the tail. He swam quicker, knowing he wouldn't catch up the way he was moving.

 

It was then he slammed into something green, being knocked back and knocked out.

 

It was around twenty minutes later when he woke up, still with plenty of oxygen left.

 

He looked around for what had hit him, seeing what Arin had mocked him over.

 

It was a merman, fins on the side of it's head, the same green tail he'd photographed, fins between his fingers and on his arms, and he had gills on his neck and sides.

 

And it was then he noticed it's left side had a huge gash, and was bleeding heavily, fogging up the water with red.

 

Mark quickly grabbed the merman's arms, swimming to the surface. He was relieved that the beach was closed, save for the buisnesses that thrived on water that the lifeguards had let through, and dragged the merman onto the sand.

 

He picked up the merman bridal style to make sure he had a good grip and ran home.

 

When he opened the door, he saw Bob and Wade had arrived, as they'd told him they would on the phone.

 

Both were about to say hello when they saw the merman Mark held. Bob was a doctor luckily, and immediately took action in patching up the merman.

 

Mark grabbed the phone while Wade assisted Bob, quickly dialing Danny.

 

"What, take more pictures already?" Danny asked, a smile detected in his voice.

 

"Danny, I have an injured animal here." Mark said, trying to stay calm, and hide the fact this `animal` was a merman, so Danny would take him seriously.

 

Danny was silent for a moment. "Bring it over here, quickly! And make sure to keep it hydrated if it's a marine animal!"

 

Mark hung up. "We have to get him to Grump Labs. Now."

 

Bob nodded before taking the merman over to his medical van, while Mark gathered as much water as possible.

 

Mark got in the back, keeping the merman hydrated while Bob drove quickly to the Grump Labs building.

 

When they arrived, Danny, Arin, and Felix had the door open, ready to help the animal they expected to arrive.

 

Felix was the Lab's veterinarian that had lots of experience with any type of animal, not just marine, aerial, or land animals.

 

Mark picked up the merman, rushing into the lab.

 

Felix's eyes widened, as did Danny's and Arin's.

 

Mark handed the merman off to Felix.

 

Felix, Danny, and Arin ran off into another room.


	2. A Sigh Of Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their new merman friend wakes up, and is A-Okay!

Mark, Bob, and Wade sat impatiently, anxious to see if their merman would survive.

 

When Danny and Arin walked out, smiling, Mark couldn't help smiling as well.

 

"Can we see him?" Mark questioned, standing up.

 

Danny nodded, leading the group to the back.

 

There were aquariums filled with fish and other creatures. One tank in particular had many tropical fish, seaweed, coral, crabs, and all sorts of things.

 

In the tank, the merman looked vulnerable, all curled up and unconscious.

 

Mark got closer to the tank, and noticed the merman's eyes opening. The merman's eyes were wide open now, and it swam away from Mark, hiding behind a bunch of seaweed.

 

Mark went closer to the tank, putting his hand on the side. "Hey, it's alright.. We're not gonna hurt you.."

 

The merman swam a small bit closer, but not too much.

 

Mark smiled a bit. Good, it understood him. "Do you have a name?"

 

The merman clicked and whistled like a dolphin would, and Mark was thoroughly confused. "Uh.." He looked at Danny.

 

Danny pointed at the sand. "Can you write it?"

 

Danny and Mark backed up when they saw the merman didn't move. He swam over to the sand, writing `JACK` in big letters.

 

Mark looked at him. "Jack?"

 

The merman nodded, before clicking once, whistling, and clicking twice more.

 

"Is that how you say your name?" Mark asked.

 

Jack nodded, before swimming back over to his hiding spot.

 

"I think he's a bit shy around humans." Danny suggested.

 

Mark nodded, backing away from the tank a bit.

 

Jack moved forward a bit, the seaweed brushing against him as he settled down on the ground, propping himself up on a rock.

 

Mark smiled a bit. "Comfortable? Or should we back up some more?"

 

Jack looked like he was about to fall asleep.

 

"He needs to rest, he was attacked by a shark, afterall." Danny said.

 

"What?" Mark's eyes widened. "A shark? In the ocean here?"

 

"Well, Jack lives in the ocean, so sharks would see mermen as prey. You have nothing to worry about, Mark. Some divers get very close to sharks, with no injuries." Danny reassured Mark.

 

"Ah." Mark said, relaxing a bit.

 

"You should head home. I'll phone you if anything happens." Danny said.

 

And with that, Mark, Bob, and Wade left the lab.


	3. Glad To See You

Mark didn't expect a phone call the very next day from Danny.

 

"Hello?" Mark began. Danny started talking very fast, and Mark was having problems keeping up.

 

"Woah, slow down." Mark said.

 

"Sorry. Jack seems to be missing you. He's swimming all around the tank and searching under everything, and he keeps looking at us and pointing to something red."

 

Mark was unsure how to react to this news. "Uh, okay then.. I'll be right over."

 

Mark called Bob and Wade, in case they wanted to come with him, and they of course did.

 

When Mark, Bob, and Wade arrived, there was very excited (and practically eardrum bursting) clicking and whistling from the back.

 

Danny came over. "Finally. He's really excited, as you can hear."

 

Mark nodded, and when all four entered the room, the clicking and whistling practically sounded like a fire alarm. Annoying, loud, and on repeat.

 

Mark walked over to the tank, ears covered. "Okay, okay, you're excited."

 

Jack calmed down with his fire alarm imitation, and Mark uncovered his ears.

 

"So, you've warmed up to humans I see." Mark smiled.

 

Jack clicked twice, swimming in a circle before returning his attention to Mark.

 

"Wow, you are not the same merman from yesterday!" Mark joked.

 

"Well, we all had to work the night shift to care for animals coming in from an oil spill." Felix piped up.

 

"Ah. So why was he waiting for me to come back?" Mark asked.

 

"Because, he knows you're the reason he's here, and alive, rather than out in the ocean and possibly dead." Danny explained.

 

Mark nodded a bit, before looking back at the merman. He looked a less pale than the day before, probably because yesterday he had been mauled by a shark. His fins and tail seemed a bit brighter too, but it might've just been because they had brought him in late yesterday.

 

Jack swam up to the top of the tank.

 

"Uh, why is the tank topless?" Mark asked.

 

The merman slapped his tail on the surface, and the three newcomers were drenched in water.

 

"Because," Danny began as Arin, Felix, and Suzy laughed, "He learned a new trick.

 

"Damn it Danny." Mark said, trying to stay calm.

 

Danny handed them towels. "So, how's diving been going?"

 

Mark remembered the other tail he had seen yesterday. "Yesterday, when I found Jack, I saw another tail. But I didn't see more than the tail."

 

Jack suddenly freaked out, smiling and clicking excitedly.

 

"You know him?" Mark asked.

 

Jack swam down to the sand, covering up where his name had been from yesterday, and writing `CRY` in large letters.

 

"Cry?" Mark asked. Jack nodded. "Huh. That's.. a weird name."

 

Danny nodded a bit. "Strange indeed."

 

Jack swam over to a blue shell and picked it up, putting it beside his tail.

 

"Right, it was blue." Mark said, looking at Danny.

 

"Jack seems very intelligent, and very understanding of English." Suzy said, looking at the merman in the tank.

 

The merman swam in a circle (it seemed he did this when happy) and put the shell down, swimming back to the glass.

 

Mark went over to the glass and put his hand on it.

 

The merman seemed a bit confused when he put his hand on the glass, but then again, there probably wasn't much glass in the ocean.

 

Jack started to inspect this new discovery, even pressing his face against it, which caused everyone to laugh.

 

The merman tilted his head, and Mark noticed.

 

"When you do that, you look really funny," Mark pressed his face against the glass. "See?"

 

The merman laughed, and Mark smiled. Oddly enough, his laugh sounded human, unlike the clicks and whistles from before.

 

Mark pulled away from the glass, still smiling, and the merman was still laughing, harder than before.

 

The merman was holding his sides, but he wasn't laughing anymore.

 

Jack looked a lot like someone on land right before they collapsed. Jack swam down to the bottom of the tank and it was then Mark noticed the small trail of red behind him.

 

"He must've reopened the wound." Danny said.

 

Arin hurried up the ladder that was attached to the tank, and Jack swam up to him.

 

Arin grabbed the merman and hurried to Felix's veterinarian office in the back.

 

"I didn't think that would happen. Sorry." Mark apologized.

 

"Of course you didn't, people don't usually literally split their sides laughing." Danny said as Arin came back in the room.

 

"Felix is fixing his side again." Arin said.

 

"You all should come back tomorrow." Danny suggested.

 

And Mark, Bob, and Wade left the lab once again, Mark hoping Jack would be okay.


End file.
